


How to Waltz

by paradoxicalconverse



Series: Hollstein Fic Requests [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the anonymous prompt: <br/>Laura and Carmilla are neighbors, Laura dances around in her room without realizing that her window is always open and one day Carmilla applauds her performance while leaning out of her own bedroom window and holds up a sign that says "10/10"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: please-say-nine.tumblr.com  
> REQUESTS OVER THERE ARE HELLA  
> also I guess I kinda strayed from the prompt but I got the main jist of it anyways.

Ten days, five hours, and thirteen minutes. Laura had tolerated ten days, five hours, and thirteen minutes of her new next-door neighbor from hell, and even that much was about to drive her insane.

Laura was practically giddy with joy when she watched the van pull away from the house, a grin splitting over her face. The next-door neighbor from hell was gone, at least for the weekend, and was damn sure that she was going to indulge in every minute of it that she could.

By indulge, of course, she meant throwing on a pair of sweatpants and taking to her room. She’d never been the biggest music fan, (but infuriatingly enough, Carmilla had a fantastic taste in music, so it took all of her willpower to complain that the music was too loud whenever it was blasted from the house. She mainly found herself doing it to piss Carmilla off.) but she had enough sense to know when a song constituted as “good.”

Her father had been called on an emergency at work, leaving Laura beautifully alone inside the house. Keeping the music level moderately quiet, she allowed the beat to slowly take hold of her mind.

Laura was, by no stretch of the mind, a good dancer.

After several moments of a thin, watery bassline she knew Carmilla wouldn’t approve of, the song began to fade until it cut altogether, and silence took hold of the room.

Or there would have been silence, Laura supposed, had she not heard laughing, genuine, heartfelt laughing coming from her outside her window. Fear seizing her, she spun and found ashen eyes boring into her own, a grin breaking out over features that Laura despised herself for being so attracted to. Laura squealed, pupils blown wide and fingers flexing. _Window! The window was open!_ Carmilla laughed again, leaning further out of her window and holding up a sign that read: **10/10**.

She could duck and army crawl to the window, but that would be pointless. Carmilla had clearly already seen her. And, of course, laughed at her. _Wonderful_. “You do that often, cupcake?” she called.

“I thought you left for the weekend!” Laura replied, unsurprised to hear her voice shake but still mortified nevertheless at how terrified and embarrassed she sounded.

“Sure, my parents did. That, however, was some quality dancing going on.”

“Shut up!” Laura found herself grinning, however. Carmilla’s smile was infuriatingly infectious.

“It could use some work, I’ll admit. I’m not the greatest dancer, but I know a thing or two more than you. You should come over.”

“What?” Had she heard her correctly. Her neighbor, who brought home girls every other night and complained how much of a dork she was, was inviting her over?

“I’ll show you how to waltz. It’s the one dance I can do really well. C’mon, cutie, it’ll be fun.” Carmilla dropped her sign behind her into a presumably messy room and beckoned Laura with her fingers.

“Waltz?”

“Waltz.” Carmilla confirmed.

Possibly, Laura decided several months later, accidentally leaving the window open had been the best mistake she’d ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know in the comments below?


End file.
